The Wisdom of heaven
by Ms Briar
Summary: Jack is out of the game. Or so he thought. But a strenge and powerful Shen gong wu sends the fight crashing right into his kitchen. This wu gives the wisdom of heaven, whatever that is. And the teacher of the wisdom of heaven, what does he really want? Is it Jack? Is it revenge on a string of past lovers? Or something else entirely? Lets find out shall we. Chack. Eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Jack sipped the tea. Peppermint, a little too sweet but fine overall. And as far as Jack was concerned the only way to soothe the soul. He sat back in his chair and sighed. He had gone six months in this place. It was nice but he was so bored. An old farmhouse in the heart of the U.S. It was rundown, at least in comparison to what he was accustomed to anyway. A two story house that seemed much smaller than that. If you asked him what state he was in, well he wouldn't be able to tell you. Texas, Kansas, Oklahoma? It didn't matter as long as it was far away from the Xhoulan Showdowns. Jack was out on them. It wasn't worth it, why go through all that pain if he wasn't going to get anywhere. The monks were getting stronger. He wasn't. And none of the truly evil heylin was willing to give the new heylin any instruction. So Jack gave up on the entire struggle. He had given the monks all of his Wu. He even got rid of his favorite, the monkey staff. He wanted no record of his life back in China. Jack was 18 now. He was an adult and it was time to put childish dreams of world conquest behind him. It was time to give it up. It had been hard to give it up. This was all he had known for as long as he could remember. His only source of stability in his life. But eventually Jack stopped seeing the point. When his parents died Jack tried, he really did, to see the point in life if you were only going to die; and if your gonna die then what's the point of risking your life in a pointless struggle everyday of your life. Love? Who could he really say loved him? Everyone had despised Jack back in China. Even people he had brought to the fights treated him with thinly veiled hatred. Power? Jack was a loser. He lost battles, comrades, and hope. Losers can't be powerful. All they could do with power was lose it. Money? Jack had quite enough of that thank you very much. Besides all those times Jack had had to drag himself to the ER because of broken bones, extreme blood loss, or a concussion was costing a lot of money. So Jack decided one day to sneak into the monks vault and leave all his Wu there. Then he moved out to his Grandmum's old farmhouse. It was quiet and peaceful. Just south of Nowhere and to the left of Civilization. Jack didn't do much but shoot at starving a coyote going after some farmer's cows and read. He never killed the coyote but shoot close enough to scare it away. The fool thing always came back. In a twisted way it reminded Jack of how he used to be. Always coming back even though it knows it was useless. But Jack learned and that coyote would too. Jack lifted his cup and drank the last bit of tea in the cup and picked up the twin pistols that he carried to shoot at the coyote. They were a family heirloom that was old as the hills and shouldn't have even worked, but they worked just as well as any new pistols would have. Besides thy felt perfectly balances in his hands. The only downside was that they bared an eerie resemblance to the dead man's gun. If there were two of them anyway, this scared Jack just a bit. But enough on that, it was time to start watching for the coyote. Jack stood just in time to see two people crash through his ceiling. Two people he never wanted to see again. Omi and Wuya were sprawled out on his kitchen floor covered in wood and debris. Jacks eyes widened a bit but he didn't scream. After all the years of the monks braking through his wall Jack was impervious to loud noises. And most surprises. He didn't know what was going on but he knew he didn't want those two in this house. Jack pointed a gun at each of their heads and kicked them awake. When they opened their eyes Jack smiled and started talking. "Hey are you two up?" His question was answered with a groggy moan from Omi and a slurred "Where the hell am I?" From Wuya. "You two crashed landed in my kitchen." Jack replied "Now get out before I blast your brains out." Jack said his smile gone. This got their attention. Half open lids went wide. Omi stared and Wuya whispered a curse. "Jack long times no see. How's it been going?" She said

"Fine till you showed up. Now get out." Jack said Then the rest of the monks barged in with Chase Young.

"Omi! Are you-" Clay stopped mid sentence when he saw Omi and Wuya were staring down the barrels of some strangers' pistols.

"What the hell? Who the hell are you?" Raimundo asked. Jack looked up at the newcomers who had just barged through his wall.

"Well it looks like I found something to work on for the next few days. It's just not home until you losers brake down one of my walls." Jack said sadly

"Jack what are you doing here?" Kimiko asked

"I live here moron. That's why I said it was my wall." Jack replied

"So this is where you've been hiding Spicer." Chase said  
>"No this is where I've been living. Now," Jack said as he took the safety off the guns "I'm only gonna say this once more. Get. Out."<br>"Aright. Aright I'm going. Watch where you point those things. calm down." Wuya said moving the gun of of her face and getting up.  
>"Jack Spicer, do not take a sheep! We did not mean you any harm." Omi said as he got up and brushed himself off<br>"Jack I can see you don't want us around but we can't leave. There's a powerful Shen gon wu in your house." Dojo said from his perch around Clay's shoulders.

"So?" Jack said

"So? What have you gotten thicker since you left Jack? We want it and we're going to fight for it." Wuya said with a sneer.

"If it's in _my_ house then its _mine_ and none of you can just swoop in and showdown for it. It already belongs to me." Jack said brushing off her insult

"You left the fight Jack. You don't have a claim to Wu anymore." Rai said

"But I do have a claim on my an processions. It's on my property in my house and like everything else in this house it belongs to me! I expect those two to steal things from me," Jack said gesturing at Chase and Wuya "But are you _monks_ really going to steal from me."  
>"If it me means keeping this most powerful Shen gong wu out of the hands of evil then yes." Omi said<br>"Omi's right! We're doing the right thing by keeping it away from Chase and Wuya." Kimiko said  
>"We're going to take it no matter what you do." Wuya said<p>

"We won't let you." Rai said

"Hey, where's Chase?" Clay asked

"He's already gone looking for the Wu! Come on guys let's go! Dojo where is it." Rai asked

"Try a few rooms over." Dojo guessed. Then they were all running to find the wu leaving Jack behind in his destroyed kitchen.

"What, did they forget I was here?" Jack asked. He didn't know what this wu was but If he had to take a guess he'd say it was Great aunt Sally's old necklace. It always gave his the creeps because dear old Sally had been a fortune teller and gris-gris seller born in the late 20's that moved here to nowhere from New Orland's that died a few years back in an asylum cuz she was crazy as hell. Jack thought about this on the way up to the attic where they kept the necklace. It gave off a weird magic voodoo vibe. If anything in this house was a wu that was.  
>"So what's this thing Dojo?" Rai asked<p>

"The drop of heaven. It's made of Lapis Lazuli which allows its wearer to embrace the wisdom of heaven and gives them enhanced physic abilities." The little dragon answered as they searched the attic.

"Hm, sounds cool." Kim said

"It sounds like its mine!" Jack said as he stepped into the room guns ready. "Now you get out or you eat lead. Your choice losers."  
>"Jack just give us the wu! It has no value to you." Clay said<p>

"Says you. It's got sentimental value." Jack said as he spotted the necklace just behind Omi

"You don't even know what it does." Kimiko said  
>"Yes I do, because I heard you guys talking." Jack said<p>

"You don't know what it looks like and you're not powerful enough to take it." Rai said

"Says you." Jack said as he started walking toward Omi

"If it is a battle you wish for we will be most happy to deliver you a humiliating defeat." Omi shouted  
>"Oh please. I don't need to fight for it I just need to grab it first." Jack said still walking toward Omi<p>

"How are you gonna do that." Clay said

"Like this." Jack shot at Kimiko's feet and when they turned to make sure she was okay Jack lunged at the necklace. Grabbing it and placing the tear drop shaped stone in the center of his forehead and shouted. "Drop of heaven!" Then an orb surrounded Jack and disappeared. Chase and Wuya entered the room just in time to see all this.

"Oh shit." Wuya said

"What just happened?" Clay asked

"You let _Jack _take the wu! Do you realist the horror he will inflict on all who have wronged him if he learns the wisdom of heaven?" Chase Young was shouting now, which showed how bad this was. When Chase Young loses his cool the world is doomed.

"I know I know. Kids come on we have got to find Jack before he can learn the wisdom of heaven." Dojo said

"And we will assist you." Chase said while Wuya simply nodded

"But where is Jack?" Kimiko asked  
>"Who knows the orb takes each person to a different location to give them its knowledge." Dojo said<p>

"Then we must search everywhere. No time for plans or dally dilling!" Omi said

"Dilly dallying." Rai corrected by instant

"That too." Omi said

"Them stop talking and go!" Chase screamed still enraged at this. Everyone left to search for Jack

But Jack didn't know how upset everyone was or that they were coming to look for him. Jack didn't even know where he was. He seemed to be floating in the night sky. The place was dark blue and littered with bright little lights.  
>"Where am I?" He wondered aloud<p>

"You are beyond human comprehension." A blue boy answered. His skin was blue and he had black hair, slightly slanted eyes, full lips, and was dressed in nothing but a loose pair of pants. This boy was also stunningly gorgeous, blue skin and all. His radiance was almost heart breaking. "I am Jignesh keeper of the wisdom of heaven. And you are?" The boy named Jignesh asked Jack

"M-my n-na-name i-i-is Jack." Jack who innerly cursed himself for sounding stupid in front of Jignesh.

"A lovely name. Well jack would you like to learn the wisdom of heaven?"

"Yes." Jack said figuring after he learned this he would never be bored again.

000ooo000ooo000

This S.O.B. made me do a shitload of research. I want this story to be my best yet so I'm giving it my all. While I was researching East Indian names I found out that Jack is an eastern Indian name meaning God is Gracious! Isn't that too cute! 


	2. So thats the Wisdom of Heaven

Well howdy do! Ims back and rip rip roaring ready to go! I wanna give two warnings. I am a total review whore. I will do anything for 'em and so fell free. All flames, well written or otherwise, are welcome. Got an idea on how I can be better or got a cool character? Lemme know. Second the rating might change _waaaaaay_ down the road for some stuff. (Sorry there will be no smut.)

000000000ooooooooo000000000

"Well Jack," Jignesh said with a small smile" First you will need to hear what I want from this exchange won't you? You can't expect to learn from me for free do you?" Jignesh said with as mile

"No, I think we can skip the talk and get right to the good stuff." Jack answered hoping to skip a boring lecture.  
>"Fat chance" Jignesh said with a laugh.<p>

"Damnit!" Jack exclaimed

"Dashi has made many many wu."Jignesh started

"Thank you caption obvious." Mumbled Jack under his breath

"Don't interrupt me, anyway. Wu, he made many Wu and most of them worked well, but the ones that had a true spirit of their own have always had a more, ah how shall I put this, a self serving agenda." Jignesh said.  
>"So their evil?" Jack asked<br>"No not evil. We do not care much for good nor evil we care for ourselves and our own interests." Jignesh admitted  
>"So what are your interests?" Jack asked<br>"Well up until now I have been a seeker of knowledge. I wish to know all that there is to know of heavenly matters and have infiltrated the heavenly realms many times to gather information. Tactical plans, the history of life, the keys to life eternal and death immortal; but lately, Jack, I have been yearning for knowledge of life. I wish to have a body and a soul that can walk the human plane of existence. I wish for the knowledge of experience. I wish to be human." Jignesh explained with passion that can only be found in a being that has never suffered human hardship

"…What does this have to do with me? If you want to take my body in exchange for the wisdom of heaven then-" Jack started alarmed

"No no no," Jignesh cut him off "I will trade the wisdom of heaven in exchange for your help in obtaining a body of my own."  
>"So you're not going to possess me or anything like that?" Jack asked skeptically<br>"Possess _you_? A man with no fighting skills, no real friends or allies to call on, or even a family that will stand by him? I think not. No, Jack, all that I want from you is assistance." Jignesh said  
>"Um first of all. Ouch, that hurt. That was a bit harsh. Second, assistance with what?" Jack asked<br>"I need you to retrieve the Tale of Gilgamesh." Jignesh said  
>"You mean the Epic of Gilgamesh?" Jack asked<br>"No I need his scroll. While most know about his tale of the epic flood, people don't really know that he wrote a scroll telling of a land that remained under water as punishment from God for their hubris and their tower that they meant to reach the heavens. They where cursed to remain under there until they went sterile and died out, however a descendent of Seth was sent by God to save them." Jignesh

"Why would he send help if he was punishing them?" Jack asked puzzled

"Hi is forgiving." Jignesh said simply

"Well that was a nice story but that didn't tell me why you need me to get it." Jack said  
>"The descendent gave them a seed from the tree of life. If I were to eat the fruit of that tree I will have life. The scroll contains a map to its exact location." Jignesh explained<br>"Okay, where is the map?" Jack asked  
>"Only God knows now." Jignesh said seriously<br>"Well then there's no way I can find it for you." Jack said matter of factly  
>"You could if you found the guiding rod." Jignesh said<p>

"Which is…?" Jack prompted when Jignesh said nothing more  
>"Mosses' staff." Jignesh stated<br>"You realize that that stick has decayed to nothing by now right?" Jack questioned  
>"Well aren't you just little mister sun shine. These are all small details that I will help you through if you agree to aid me in my quests for life." Jignesh said with a roll of his eyes<br>"Quests? As in the plural form of quest meaning more than one quest?" Jack asked  
>"Yes. After I get my body I will need someone to help me to become all powerful. Do not fear though. Once you have the wisdom of heaven your earthly foes will be nothing more than a mere annoyance. Will you help me Jack?" Jignesh asked looking Jack strait in the eyes with a pleading look<br>"Will I ever be good enough to take down Chase Young?" Jack asked  
>"In time if you listen, train, and study whole heartedly then it is a possibility." Jignesh stated honestly<br>"Hot damn! I'll do it!" Jack said his eviler nature coming back at the slight chance of revenge against the one who had hurt him so much  
>"Good. Now are you ready to receive the wisdom of heaven?" Jignesh asked<br>"Lay it on me." Jack said nearly bouncing with anticipation  
>"The Absolute Balance." Jignesh said simply<p>

"Huh?" Jack asked confused

"You must stay at The Absolute Balance at all times." Jignesh said  
>"Balancing? That's it? " Jack asked shocked. All this fuss over balancing<br>"No not balancing, The Absolute Balance. The wisdom of heaven is the secret formula for a super being. To become that, you must be the complete balance of good and evil, brains and brawns, body and spirit, mind over matter and magic and reality." Jignesh told Jack  
>"It sounds like you just spit out a bunch' an old sayings." Jack said<p>

"Jack it is not just a bunch' an old sayings. It is the recipe for invincibility." Jignesh said a bit annoyed

"I don't get it." Jack admitted

"This covers all of your bases so you are never let down or caught defenseless." Jignesh said  
>"How?" Jack asked<br>"Think of it this way; when you were without a home when Wuya betrayed you for Raksha, who did you stay with?" Jignesh asked Jack

"How'd you know about that?" Jack asked a little freaked

"I do keep an eye on the earth to keep up with what's going on with you humans. Now answer my question." Jignesh said  
>"Oh, well it was the monks." Jack answered<br>"Yes, then who took you under their wing to attempt to teach you true evil?" Jignesh asked  
>"Wuya at first, but she wasn't very good at it. Then I guess sometimes Chase, but that didn't go so well either." Jack told the blue man<p>

"That is not the point. You were able to flip flop back and forth the two sides even though they neither trusted you nor liked you. Why was that?" Jignesh prompted  
>"I don't know. I guess they both saw potential to make me part of their team." Jack guessed<p>

"Precisely! You are not good but, even though you lean toward it, you are not evil either. This keeps you safe when you need it the most." Jignesh said

"Like Chases magic and martial arts mix?" Jack asked noting that whether Chase was out numbered out matches or out manned he always came out on top.

"Exactly." Jignesh said. He was happy that Jack finally understood.

"So that's the big secret? What a letdown. I bet if this was a story the readers would come kick the author's ass for being so lazy and not coming up with something more interesting." Jack said angrily  
>"I am sure they would forgive her if the rest of the story was filled with action and love. Besides the writer would be a mere mortal. What do you expect from a being that can only use about ten percent of her brain power at a time." Jignesh said<br>"Well I still think this is kind of lame." Jack mumbled  
>"It is not the actual secret of heaven that is the big deal. It's more its restrictions that make this information so important." Jignesh said<br>"Well don't leave me in suspense what is it." Jack said impudently when Jignesh just left it at that, again  
>"Only a person that is not mainly good or mainly evil is able to master Absolute Balance. People like you Jack are destined to become all powerful. This makes finding and stopping these types of people top priority for both good and evil. To find a person like this you must get them to fully commit to wither one side or the other lest they grow powerful and kill all that wronged them." Jignesh said with a shrug. This was mind blowing for Jack though. This meant he wasn't born a loser. He could become really powerful. He was so excited but if Jiggie wasn't going to make it a big deal then Jack wasn't going to make it one.<br>"Huh. So are we going to keep talking or are we going to start training?" He asked

"We will train in the morning, Jack. Go and sleep now. There will be hard work ahead of you." Jignesh said taking Jacks hand and leading him to a "star". Then he pushed Jack down on it. When he looked at Jacked face there was a cute little blush on Jacks cheeks.

"But I'm not even a little tired." He whined

Jignesg snapped his fingers and Jack was out like a light

"Little pest," "I wish I wasn't so desperate to get outta this prison of mine I woulda killed him. But I have finally found some fool who will be easy to seduce. Once I do that, and train him, he will be my warrior on the outside world. I will have my freedom and then I'm coming for you Chase Young." Jignesh began to laugh manically. Jack didn't stir from his slumber. 

000000000ooooooooo000000000

So that's chapter two. Everyone will be in the next chapter but I have a feeling that it will be much much shorter. R&R if an ya please. I'd say more but I think I really should finish mah English paper a 'cus it's getting late and mah ass is falling asleep a'cus I've been sitting in this damnable chair for _hours!_…but you didn't need to know that. Thanks for reading kaibai! 


	3. We found him

Jignesh was a hard, but kind teacher pushing Jacks body past the limitations of most humans. Jack was sitting on his star bed. Both of his eyes were swollen shut and he was swinging a dislocated arm back into place. There was no medic where ever they were and Jignesh only helped him if the injuries were major.

Jack sighed. It wasn't that Jack did not like Jignesh but all this work was very hard. Day after day from the time Jignesh woke him until Jignesh let Jack sleep again they trained. No brakes or chances to catch his breath. They didn't even stop for food, but, Jack supposed that was okay because he never seemed to get hungry here. This was a far cry from back home where he never stopped eating. Jacks body told him to quit but he couldn't, the force in his mind wouldn't let him.

That force was hate. Hate drove him to become better. Hatred for the people who wasted the last of his childhood. Battering and bruising him physically and mentally. Jack had always pushed himself to stay on level with the monks, but it was to no avail. Without formal training Jack was just lucky to stay alive after battling the monks. Jack had given up because one day he knew that he wouldn't be able to keep up.

However now things were different. Now Jack had a trainer and he was going to be the best he could be for Jignesh.

Training wasn't just physical, however. Jignesh required Jack to strengthen his mind as well. Starting with learning to do calculus in his head and moving quickly to low level telekinesis was almost too much for Jack's poor mind, and if he wasn't already a genius his mind wouldn't been able to handle the information and strain that was placed on it. If he was not careful his mind would totally shut down.

But Jack was not going to let that happen. His drive on this was too strong. When he was finished with this training he would no longer be looked down on by the magic users. He would be a step above them all with his knowledge over the technological.

Jack was tired of being treated like garbage. Being thrown away by anyone he dared to trust when he was no longer needed.

Jack didn't know how long he had been with Jignesh. It felt like weeks, but who knew? There was no night or day here.

He had never been so covered with bruises. But it was all worth it to see those morons pay when he got out of this place and was as strong and powerful as all of them. It helped that his teacher was the object of his affections.

Jack blushed at that thought but he had to admit that he had a crush on Jignesh. From his teacher's mannerisms to his incredible brain to his staggering strength, was all enough to turn Jack into a love sick pile of goo. It really wasn't all that surprising that Jack had developed feelings for Jignesh. Jack had always been drawn to strength. And beauty. And truly Jignesh was the most attractive being that Jack had ever gotten the honor to lay eyes on. His rich blue skin and long blue-black hair, which was pulled back during lessons, complemented each other do well. The way his eyes were slanted and the ever so slight crinkle at the corner when he smiled that barely there smile of his. Jack's heart melted at the sight of his instructor.

Jignesh put the Mona Lisa to shame, his physique made Michele Angelo's David look like a scrawny crack whore. Jignesh was not overly beefy but his well toned body pleased Jack to no end. Jack had even begun to dream of his teacher. Jignesh's strong arms embracing him, large hands at Jack's waist. A deliciously deep voice whispering sweet declarations of love in Jack's ear. Jignesh's soft lips devouring Jack's. Jack put his hand to his mouth and blushed. He had never ever dreamed of anyone before he met Jignesh. Now he had these dreams every night which were slowly becoming more graphic and less child appropriate.

Lost in his thoughts Jack almost didn't notice his arm shift back into place. Almost, ha that was a stretch! It was hard not to notice that sudden jolt. It was greatly painful and extremely uncomfortable in a stomach turning sort of way. But it was okay, what was one dislocated arm as long as he was close to Jignesh. Jack laid down on his star with a dreamy sigh, letting his newly fixed arm hang over the edge. His eyes drifted closed thinking of his wonderful instructor.

Ooo000ooo000ooo000

Jignesh loathed that foolish Jack Spicer. Jack was no more than an incompetent boob that was most likely born to be used. This was most likely why Jignesh felt not a semblance of remorse for his actions. Jack was incredibly bafflingly stupid. With Jack's IQ level he should have been to master these skills but there was some mental block that was holding him back.

They were stuck on the basics because of it. Kai dragon style Tai kwon do, tai chi, ten do anything goes school of martial arts, all simple styles that Jack could not master. Jignesh was even having trouble teaching Jack martial arts tea ceremony! The boy was an imbecile. However if Jignesh ever wanted to get out of here then he must rely on Jack. Though that thought made Jignesh physically sick, he had no choice.

He would need to tie Jack to him with something strong, as to avoid any messy betrayals. What better medium than love? Seducing Jack was an awful thought but this was a quicker way to secure loyalty than fear or hate and much more solid. This however would take a while. Jack was completely horrid in every manner.

Jignesh would never understand the old obsession for creatures that look of milk and blood. While it might sound nice and poetic on paper, Jack and all the other creatures that shared Jack's looks were repulsive. Jack, with his too pale skin that was two shades away from translucent. His hair that looked like blood. Sometimes when Jack fell on the ground as they trained Jignesh had feared that he split Jack's head open and Jack was bleeding to death. But no, it was just his hideous hair. His eyes were the orbs of an evil imps. Evil blood ran through Jack's cursed veins.

Even Jack's emotions were disgusting. Constantly beaming up love and joy-sickening! No matter what physical or mental punishment that he made Jack suffer Jack still looked like he was in love. No matter what he was determined to make good through all of his uselessness.

Jack was ugly, emotional and stupid; the three things Jignesh hated most. Jignesh hated those things. So Jignesh hated Jack.

Ooo000ooo000ooo000

Chase Young was worried. It had been three days since Jack disappeared into Jignesh's realm but time moved so much quicker in Jignesh's realm. Chase feared for his very life with those two together. Jack wasn't a threat now but given enough time with Jignesh to train, Jack could pose a real threat to Chase.

Chase also had no doubts that Jignesh would try to make Jack hate Chase. That bitch was never happy with knowing that Chase would forever bear the scars of their last encounter. Not to mention the fact that Jignesh had wounded his pride; cutting off a good six inches of Chase's long hair. No Jignesh wanted Chase destroyed. Completely. The only way to do that would be to get out of his own sad depraved little world and the only way to do that would be to get a body.

Jack wasn't exactly as fond of Chase as he used to be either. So very very bitter was that boy when he left. In all fairness however, to the rest of them, Jack wasn't really in the threat category. He barely registered on the radar as a villain; his feelings weren't even in the equation. They had been care less with a weak mans feelings. This had not been smart.

Back to the problem at hand. If Jack was taught the perfect balance then they would both have to be killed. Chase had worked too hard for where he was now just to be destroyed be a freak and a worm.

Chase stood scanning the horizon from the top of Mt. Everest looking for the blue orb that would encase Jack's body while his mind was training. They wouldn't be able to get him out but they might be able to coax him out on his own. If he even wants to leave.

Then they would have to betray him one more time to make sure he didn't rise up and kill them all. Js would have to be destroyed. This was simple. But Chase still felt bad about what a waste that would be. That living porcelain doll. Gone from the world before Chase could have possessed it.

Chase supposed it was the dragon in him that needed to possess what no other could. Jack Spicer was a rare beauty. Some one that Chase could not help wanting to possess. The living doll; sensitive and delicate with looks that normal humans could never have. But as things stood now' Jack was a threat. A treasure that must be let go.

A shame really.

The cellular device that Kimiko had given to Chase to keep in contact on their search buzzed at his hip.

"This had better be important." Chase said when he answered the phone.

"It is. I found him." Wuya said simply.

"Where?" Chase asked

"A small cave near the top of Mt. Kilimanjaro." She replied.

"I'm there." Chase replied and in a flash he was gone.

Ooo000ooo000ooo000

Omi was worried for Jack Spicer. Unlike himself, who was all together magnificent, Jack was weak and not suited for brutal training and combat. Despite Jack's abrupt leaving Omi still felt that Jack was his friend and potential ally. Well if they could get him to renounce his evil ways.

Omi could see it now. Jack and Omi side by side fighting the forces of evil. Under Omi's tutorage Jack could not fail. He and Jack would most definitely become like two insects in a carpet.

When Omi shared his feelings with his friends, while they did not believe that he and Jack would become friends (and Clay also informed him that it was two bugs in a rug, which made no sense at all.) they did admit that they all feared for Jack. He had always been so weak and full of so much false bravado. Jack couldn't last two rounds with Dojo. If they didn't find him quickly then what ever force he was trapped with would most likely rip him to shreds.

A force that had everyone 1500 years old or older scared saliva less and had Master Fung up the ante from the generic ten thousand years of darkness to an eternity with no hope of ever seeing the sun again.

Their only hope lie in getting Jack Spicer safely away from…where ever it is that he was. Kimiko got a call from Wuya saying that she had found Jack. So they left the Rocky mountain range that they had been searching and ran to her aid. Omi ran to find Jack. Because Jack was his friend. Whether Jack knew it or not, Jack Spicer was Omi's friend.

Ooo000ooo000ooo000

Wuya was so close to tears as she stared at Jack. Jack who was incased in a translucent dark blue orb. Jack who was pretty much comatose judging for the little reaction she got as she called out his name. Once he did crack open his lids just for a bit to glance at her. But when he opened his eyes instead of his familiar red irises surrounded by the whites of his eyes, she saw nothing but a glowing blue. He had been taken over.

She sighed and placed her hand on the orb. Wuya received a mild electric shock but it wasn't enough to stop her from trying to get closer to Jack. Poor Jack. Jack who tried to be the best even though it was futile. She blamed herself for the state Jack was in now. While it was true that she wasn't the nicest person to Jack, she did care for him. He was a bright new evil in the world. One that she had constantly beaten down so he would focus on her own selfish goal.

Her goals, her wants, her needs, they all pushed her farther and farther from Jack. Jack who just wanted to learn. Well now he had a teacher that would do the exact same thing. Only Jignesh would hide it much better. As if Wuya even tried to hide it at all.

Wuya cared for Jack. Not in a romantic way though. More in a familial way. Like a cousin, or a son. No not a son, a god son. He wasn't hers, and loving him took a bit of time but she did. She loved him like he was her god son. And now she couldn't do anything to help him. The boy was gone. Too far gone to be reached.

She heard Chase touch down next to her. "It's my fault. He trusted and cared for me, and I treated him like dirt. Like he didn't matter. And now he's gone." She said never taking her eyes off of Jack.

"There's no time to get all sentimental on me now woman. And he's not gone. We can get him out. This is not just for Jack. We must focus on saving ourselves as well." Chase said with no sympathy in his voice.

"That's what got him in this mess in this mess in the first place. Us only caring about ourselves and not how this would affect anyone else. He didn't even know how much I loved him. I treated him so badly." Wuya said pensively

Chase snickered and replied "At times like this I remember how weak you truly are. You and Jack had an obvious love hate relationship and all this drivel that you're spitting out about love is because you fear his demise under Jignesh's hands. If he were awake and talking all this love of yours would fly out of the window as he began to grate on your nerves."

Wuya rolled her eyes and said "You are probably right."

"Of course I am right. Now do _try_ and fix up that Halloween mask that you call a face into something presentable before the monks get here." Chase said

Wuya nodded absently her mind not really registering the insult. Then she whipped around and shouted indigently at Chase about his nerve. But he had gotten her mind off of poor Jack. Her not quite son. Her God son. The boy she had gotten trapped in this horrid world and was going to do her best to get him out of it again. Her god son. Her Jack.

**ooo000ooo000ooo000**

So that's Chapter number three and thanks for reading. I've got my peppermint tea and I'm ready to upload. It might not have come this soon If I didn't get sick and was so bored that all I could think to do was up date this. Since ya'll seem ta like it so much. Wuya and Jack were my favorites to write for but I think that's just cause there so OOC. *sigh* Ah well, que sera sera as they say.

Now here's where Im's gonna answer the anonymous reviews. It you signed in to review I think I remembered you all and already PMed you but If not then just tell me when you review this time like I know you will and I'll remember ta get ya this time around. Now here we go!

Cookie: Thank ya kindly dear! I'm glad I could help change your mind about this kind of stuff. But may I ask what kind of stuff your referring to. This story's got a whole messa stuff in it, as all stories do, so is there a certain element that you generally don't like. If you don't mind my asking.

Yuki: Thank you very much. I can't image why but you seem to have lots of faith in my meager abilities so I shall try to not let you down!

Serinaty: Thank you! I'll keep the updates coming as long as you keep reading.

AppleJack: *Hugs back* I'm updating I'm updating as fast as I can Apple dear!

I'mtolazytologin: Love that name. And thank you very much.

Anon: Well first Imma say thank ya very much. Now I got a question for ya O.O" Now watcha meaning by that otaku comment because while I'm choosing to take this as a complement it can just as easily be taken as an insult. But you seem nice so I'm giving ya the benefit of the doubt but next time be a little more clear sugar.


	4. Back in JackCan

First I want to say thank you to anExitedbutdissapointedXSDfan for spreading the word about Xiaolin Chronicles. I found this out right after posting the last chap and I am SO EXCITED! Though it looks way different and I'm not exactly stoked about all the changes CN still needs kick ass shows like Xiaolin Showdown back! But even though I already knew thank you for spreading the word, you are too nice. Any other replies will be at the end.

Enjoy folks!

**Ooo000ooo000ooo000**

Jack had been gone for three whole months. Who knew how long Jack had thought he had spent in Jignesh's realm he had been gone far too long. He must have been rigorously trained in the sight of a master of almost every art there was. Jack would be an unstoppable force to any that opposed him. Jack must have by now learned the absolute balance.

Chase wasn't a man who liked sitting on the sidelines and just waiting for what he wanted to happen. He did whatever had to be done to make whatever it was that he wanted happen. But not this time. There was no way to get Spicer away from Jignesh until he was ready to come back. Chase hated everything about this.

Jignesh had won an important victory in getting free. This could very well mean Chase's undoing.

In a dark humor kind of way, it was actually funny that Chase Young the mighty Everlord, The immortal lord of the Mountain of Doom, Scourge of the world. The dark prince would be brought down by a sniveling worm and a foolish jealous bitch.

It was times like this he feared that the greedy impulses of the dragon would get him killed one day. Greedily hording things away because they were different, pretty, or valuable was one thing; but trying to own a living humanoid creature seemed to always lead to utter disaster.

This game with Jignesh was getting old. Too old. This time Chase was going to get rid of him for good

Ooo000ooo000ooo000

"A Toast to a lovely student!" Jignesh cried out lifting his Champaign glass into the air. He and Jack were sitting on two stars with a colorful star nursery floating in between them. It had been a trial training Jack. Fitting years of experience in a few of Jack's months. Jack was by no means a good student. But even with the occasional insufficient work Jack was still better than some.

Jignesh had worked hard in his every endeavor to make Jack fall for him, hard. This way Jignesh could be assured of Jack's loyalty on the other side. Nothing like a little love to assure that this happened. But Jignesh was starting to fear all his hard work. It seemed that Jack might not be the only one falling in love.

Jack's stupidity had not changed in the slightest but the amount of times Jignesh noticed how dense Jack could be was going down. Jack's looks were no longer hideous. Not quite desirable but not frighten ugly either. His eyes now shone like the most brilliant red rubies with flecks of deep garnet instead of glowing an impish evil red.

His hair was still looked bloody but that wasn't the main concern of Jignesh. He now could only think of how soft it had felt during the times he had to check Jack's head for the tell tale bumps of a concussion.

Jack had begun to puzzle Jignesh. How the boy could have remained so sweet with his self appointed title of evil. The world around Jack was cruel. No one to love or support him. Parents that obviously didn't care. No one to train him. And the night after he helped save the world that he so desperately wanted to rule his gran was taken from him. The only one who cared. But still the boy smiled. At him anyway.

"Jack your training is complete and you are ready to get back and destroy all whom you hate." Jignesh said sitting back on his star.

"Yeah, and not just that. All the dreams I gave up on because I was too weak, I can do all of them now. The world is within my reach," Jack said looking down at his glass with a small blush. "And it's all because of you, thank you master." Jack felt strongly for Jignesh this was plain to see.

The only problem was that Jignesh wasn't sure how he felt about Jack. He was still annoying and full of uncontrollable emotions. But contrary to his prior beliefs Jack was not weak. Jack was a different kind of strong. With a little encouragement Jack excelled. He had a strong sprit and his eyes shone with such, such life.

There was a light in Jack's eyes that Jignesh had never seen before. Jignesh loved things that shone. That was why he filled his realm with stars. Stars shone like no other things. A beauteous glistening that was unmatched. The moon had blemishes and dark spots, while the sun burned constantly only giving the viewer pain in the end.

Stars were so different. They head shapes and forms, they had a silvery beauty in them. Jack's eyes shone like that. There was this unreal beauty to them that was breath taking. Jack was starting to take Jignesh's breath away.

Jignesh had not had good luck with love in the past. He had fallen for the ugliest of the beasties before because of the stupidest things. Their determination, or their coloring. The most unfortunate time was an obsession with a powerful warrior's hair. He still had some of it in fact, at least six inches tucked away somewhere.

He would not make the same mistakes with Jack. He would give this time and think in through. No blind love this time. He was going to do this right. If this was a story he would have wasted paragraphs and paragraphs going on about his changing feelings for Jack, instead of advancing the plot. Shame on him.

Rambling like this.

Jack was starting to make him crazy.

But…maybe falling in love with someone who would love him back, maybe that wouldn't be so bad.

:What the hell was he thinking! Of course it would be bad. All love is bad.

Gods damn that boy! He was a temptress, a siren. Jignesh knew that boy was worthless and bad for him but when Jacks twisted version of a siren song that came in the form of a smile, a small improvement, anything that would serve to make you think he wasn't a worthless burden on others. Which he was. He made you sway from the right choice. Starry eyes were not going to ruin his plans. May all the Gods damn that boy to the deepest pits of hell.

No one was going to ruin his plans t his time. He had waited too long. All Jignesh had ever wanted was right around the corner, and that fool boy had him dreaming of love.

Jack was making him so crazy. As soon as his plans succeeded he would get rid of him.

Ooo000ooo000ooo000

There was something wrong with Jignesh, His usual princely manner was gone and he was staring into his glass. He had been doing this for a while now and Jack was starting to worry. Whatever was bothering Jignesh, Jack still wanted to get it off his mind. What better way than this? "Wanna dance Master?" Jack asked with a smile. "Not really Jack." Jignesh said still preoccupied "Besides there's no music." "Please master," Jack scoffed. "How long have I been here and you expect me to not have figured how to get a little music going?" Jack sat on the ground in a full lotus, a slightly clichéd position, and focused all his energy on a song. A vortex began to swirl above Jack's head and a song started to play, Cleopatra in New York Jignesh believed. Jack got up and offered a hand to Jignesh. "I said no Jack." Jignesh said, his tone now annoyed. "Fine you party pooper." Jack said "I'll dance on my own." Jack started to dance, but the way he was dancing was just, wow. Not in a that's sexy way but more, is that a girl dance your doing there guy? "Jack what are you doing?" Jignesh asked utterly confused. Jack was doing a dance for women, Middle Eastern women at that. Jack was the palest, whitest boy ever. *"Well you see I asked my step mom for sword handling lessons when I was six, but she got a tutor for sword _dancing _lessons. She told the lady I was a girl and that she wanted me to act more feminine. She also threatened to tell my Dad I asked for these lessons if I didn't do them. I was all like 'what the hell did I ever do to you, you old bitch?' and she was all like 'you turned my juicer into a robot you little twerp.' So I did them and she decided it was so cute that I had to do belly dancing next so here I am. I think that woman really wished I was a girl when she married my Dad and just didn't have the balls to tell anyone." Jack sighed happily "God I love her." "Your belly dancing?" Jignesh asked "Yeah, I'd never admit it but I sort of like it." Jack said "You and your mother have a bizarre relationship." Jignesh said a bit startled at the strange child hood story. "Well I think it's because she isn't my biological mom. My real mom left my dad and me after I was born. Said she couldn't deal with having a freak kid. When he remarried when I was two, his new wife Elmas had no idea how to me a mom so she opted for stern friend type thing." Jack, who had gotten bored and sat down next to his master, said. "What happened to your real mother?" Jignesh asked "Oh her, she came back when I was fourteen. I was really attached to her for a while but she just wasn't what I was expecting. She was mean and cold, not really a maternal lady." Jack said his expression turning sad. "Why did you grow attached to her if she was not a good mother?" Jignesh asked "I kinda just wanted to know her. It got to the point where I was desperate to know the woman. Cling to her so she wouldn't leave again. It sorta made me look like a major mama's boy, don't get me wrong I totally am but more towards my step mom. Oh, well it's over now. She's dead." Jack said dismissively. "That's a depressing story Jack." Jignesh said "Yeah well my child hood was messed up. Maybe if _someone_ would have danced with me I might have told you a nicer child hood story." "Did you even _have_ a nicer story?" Jignesh skeptically asked "Well no, but I could have made one up." Jack admitted sheepishly "Okay make up a better story." Jignesh challenged Jack. "Well…um, let's see here…I got it! So Once Upon A Time there's this skinny orphan who is always sad and hungry then he gets adopted and his new mom feeds him so he's not hungry anymore and his new Dad gave him hugs which made him happy then he got fat and then his new parents bought him a cart to push his squishy body to the bakery and hug factory and then they all live apathetically ever after." "…That was horrid. That was by far the worst story I have ever heard." Jignesh said "Oh well, so I won't grow up and write children's books. Big whoop." Jack smirked

"Jack," Jignesh was all seriousness now. "You will have to go back soon. You know this right?" "Yeah, it's time for me to go back and kick some serious ass so you can have your body." Jack was a bit nervous but overall he was excited to be helping out someone as wonderful as Jignesh. "It will not be easy, I have trained you well but you are by no means a master of the absolute balance and I wouldn't advise you giving up the wisdom of heaven for anything." "Well even if I told people they wouldn't be able to use the information." Jack said "I meant the Shen Gong Wu Jack." Jignesh said with a smile "Ooooh, yeah that makes much more sense." Jack got up again and began to rub his arm like he was nervous. "So about when do you think I'll have to leave?" "Right about…now. The Moses Staff has just revealed it's self. It can lead you to anything you desire. It is in the cave near where you will wake up." Jignesh "It's oddly convenient that the staff that we need reveals its self as soon as I'm done training. Even more convent that it's a Shen gong wu." Jack said disbelievingly "Stranger things have happened." Jignesh said as he prepared to send Jack back. "Before you go I need to tell you something about the wisdom of heaven, the Wu I mean. Its power varies depending on the position you wear it in. If you put it on the hallow of your throat it will act as a healing shen gong wu, healing minor wounds and promoting general wellness, but if you put it over your third eye in the center of your forehead it will allow you to talk to and visit me for counsel. Use it wisely Jack Spicer." Jignesh "Never let it leave your sight." "I won't." Jignesh finished the portal "Master," Jack was blushing. He wanted to ask Jignesh if there was even a chance of him loving Jack one day. "I want to ask you something about you, a-and me. I-is there-" Jignesh saw the look in his eye and feared what that would come next. "There's is no time Jack! You must go! Now!" Jignesh shoved Jack through the portal and far, far away from him. Jack fell into the portal then in disappeared. Thank the Gods, the boy was gone. Now all that was left to do was hope that Jack didn't ruin their plans.

Ooo000ooo000ooo000

Wuya gasped as Jack's eyes snapped open and the orb fell away. Jack fell to the ground with an oomph. He stood and rubbed his now sore rump. Jack was back! She shouted with shock and threw her arms around him. "Jack! Your back!" she screeched.

"Wuya! Personal space!" Jack whined. Then he looked around. "Well, well looks like the gangs all here. You all come to get that wu and stop us." Jack peeled Wuya off of him. "Well I'm back and there's no way I'm going to let you ruin everything by getting that Wu!" Jack ran off into the cave in search of the Moses staff.

"Shen Gong Wu?" Kimiko asked puzzled, he wanted a wu? He just escaped that horrid place and _that's _what Jack wants?

"What has gotten on to Jack Spicer?" Omi asked

"How did he know that The Moses staff activated?" Rai turned to the cave where jack had run off.

"…I'm I tha only one to hear him say _us_ instead 'a me?"

"All that time worried over tha insolent brat! He just goes running off like he hasn't been gone for three months! Doesn't he realize how worried I've been?" Wuya kept on ranting until she noticed that everyone had made their way to the cave. "Wait for me!"

"Wait Wuya, do you find Jack's behavior…odd?" Chase appeared behind Wuya, whose hair raised on its ends resembling an angry cat.

"Don't do that!"

"I am concerned. I believe that Jack has been given his confidence back."Chase began to walk into the cave and motioned to Wuya to follow him.

"So, Jack does stuff like this all the time." Wuya wasn't worried about Jack anymore. He seemed much better after that trip to see…Jignesh. Oh shit.

"Oh, shit." Wuya finally grasping what Chase was worried about. Jignesh was the only one despite enough to teach Jack the perfect balance. "Jack is going to murder us all! We must hide! He will be unstoppable!"

"Look who finally caught on. Calm yourself Wuya. It seems that Jack has something planned or he would have slaughtered us all when he came back. We have time to prepare but we must get the Wisdom of Heaven far _far _away from Jack. If he begins, or continues, to plot with Jignesh it could mean that he would escape his realm. And no one wants that." They were in the cave now, which was surprisingly devoid of any rocks or stones. Just smooth stone, from floor to ceiling.

"Ugh," Wuya shuddered at the mention of that psychopath. She didn't really care for Chase but when he told her that he had trapped that little slut in his own twisted dimension she had been truly grateful to him. To know that Jignesh could never come for his revenge had been the best news she had heard since, well since before mankind crawled out of the mud. She would actually conceder giving up her life to keep him locked up. Sick little freak. "We must keep him confined at all costs!"

"Thank you for telling me what I already knew, but next time don't even bother. Unlike you I'm not garishly stupid." Chase said with a cruel chuckle.

Wuya opened her mouth to yell at him when Kimiko foolishly shouted to her teammates that she found the wu. Now they all knew where it was.

The Moses staff was a long plain Sheppard's staff. Well plain not counting the writing on it. Each line went vertically down the staff in a different language. Jack, Omi, Raimundo, Chase, Clay, and Kimiko all lunged for the staff and grabbed it at the _exact same time_.

**"Oh you totally planed that!" Wuya said disbelievingly at that stupidly imposable move.

"Omi, Raimundo, Chase, Clay, and Kimiko I challenge all six of you to a Xiaolin Showdown! The challenge is martial arts tea ceremony!"

"Whaaa?" The monks looked puzzled and Chase looked like he was holding in an annoyed face palm.

"Oh come on! All the other completely ridiculous things we've done but you want to question this one? Come on do you accept my challenge or not?" Jack asked a little peeved off.

"Don't we always?" Rai said.

"I accept" Kim said with a nod.

"That goes fer me too." Clay said

"I accept" Chase said

"It is off and bursting Jack Spicer!" Omi said, though he was greeted with puzzled looks at his mangled slang.

"Do you mean 'on and popping'?" Wuya asked from the side lines

"That too!" came Omi's confident shout.

"Whatever. Let's go! Xiaolin Showdown!" Jack shouted and the cave began to change.

**Ooo000ooo000ooo000**

I don't really like it but ya'll nice people needed to be respected with an update!

*I asked for belly dancing lessons when I was three, instead I got preschool. Life is unfair.

** That's from Xiaolin Showdown abridged on youtube by iartlife; go check it out if you want a good laugh. I think it totally rocks!

Now I gots a question for all you pretty people out there. I hate Hannibal Roy Bean with a passion but he is important in this story and many others, so for the time being I will put him in and keep him. My question for ya'll is after his part is over should I get rid of him or just leave him be. If'n ya don't mind could you go to my profile and vote on what you think should happen to him? I CANT DECIDE!

NOW IN TO THE REVIEWS!

Fluttercake: Oh now aint you just as sweet as sugar! I thought about going into the big times but I need a lot of practice before I even start thinking about all that so here I am. Thank you kindly though for your kind words doll.

Cookie: Yep this is Chack…eventually anyway. Well I love changing peoples views on things and I hope to make you a believer in Chack *striking superman pose* one day! Thank you for buttering my ego!

Pinkemeana Diane Pie: You and your party canon can take a break, I've returned! WITH AN UPDATE!

BeastboyxRobinkawaiidesu: I'm storying, I'm storying!

Serinaty: Quite alright dear. I think it's sort of my job to constantly look down on my work to be able to make each chapter worth reading. If I just decide that "Well this is as good as it gets." Well that just aint fair to you nice folk that read this. I want to give ya'll the best every time! And if I know it's not the best then I want to realize that and work hard to get better! But thank you for being honest though, makes me feel like I'm getting better already!

One crazyed Fruit loop: Don't feel bad, I've had many moments like that. I shall continue!

AnExitedbutdissapointedXSDfan: Thank ya again!

Yuki: Peace! I call for peace among readers! But just like I said to Serinaty I got to be my best! Well that's not exactly what I said but I'm far too lazy to write all that again.

Darkmask: Thank you for that summary and as ya can see it took a while but I did it!

Nonyah: Here ya go!

Ramen: OH GAWD! I DID IT STOP KILLING AMMINALS!


End file.
